starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Droide de energía GNK
|masa= |genero= |sensores= |coraza= |armamento= |equipo= |era= |afiliacion=República Galáctica }} Los Droides de energía GNK eran droides creados por Industrias Automaton para competir con el muy parecido droide de energía EG-6. Características thumb|left|180px|Un droide de energía GNK en Mos Espa. Los droides de energía GNK eran simplemente generadores de electricidad con dos piernas y una inteligencia artificial muy simple, para que pudiera entender los comandos rudimentarios. Generalmente se podían encontrar en zonas sub-desarrolladas donde una red eléctrica sería muy costosa, o en operaciones militares móviles. Cuando caminaban, emitían un sonido parecido a la palabra “gonk”, por lo que se les dio el apodo de droides gonk o simplemente gonk. Esta forma de sonar droide era referida como “Gonkiana”. Historia Un año antes de las Guerras Clon, Groodo el Hutt, en su intento por destruir los Astilleros de Fondor y el Espaciopuerto, empleó, como parte de su Ejército de Control de Droides, Droides de energía GNK que fueron modificados para incorporarles blásters de repetición rápida en sus cubiertas superiores. El Maestro Jedi Mace Windu, uniéndose a la misión de Fondor, fácilmente derrotó un ataque de GNK con su sable de luz, cortando cuidadosamente el bláster que había emergido de debajo de una tapa del armazón superior del droide. Algún tiempo después de la Batalla de Endor, los rumores comenzaron a extenderse en torno a un “Culto de Droides Poderosos”. Aparentemente, un par de Droides de energía GNK llegarían a la puerta y solicitarían fondos para un grupo religioso marginal. El consejo del renombrado lingüista Ebenn Q3 Baobab fue que uno debería simplemente pronunciar la frase “Gonk. Gonk. Gonk ko kyenga see”, una declaración muy controvertida que no se permitió traducir legalmente (ver la Directiva de Seguridad de Baobab 51-C). Entre bastidores El droide de nergía GNK deriva su nombre del sonido "gonk" que produce en el Episodio IV. El droide fue originalmente llamado simplemente como "droide de energía", pero una publicación de grupo de noticias en 1993 llevó al nombre ahora oficial volviéndose rápidamente popular. En la serie Battlefront, los droides gonk se llaman Droides de Munición y distribuyen munición a las tropas que se encuentran cerca de ellos. En los juegos de LEGO Star Wars, los droides gonk se mueven lentamente y son débiles, incapaces de atacar, interactuar con su entorno o saltar. Se puede interactuar con ellos, como empujar, disparar o destruir la Fuerza. Explotan cuando se le disparan. Sin embargo, son invencibles cuando aparecen en el área del concentrador del Restaurante de Dexter. Los droides Gonk se incluyen principalmente para la diversión del jugador, ya que son universalmente ignorados por los enemigos. Los droides Gonk también son un personaje Separatista en la versión de The Clone Wars. Se puede comprar una actualización llamada "Súper Gonk" con la moneda del juego, lo que permite que el droide gonk del jugador pueda correr y saltar, aunque no puede atacar. Varios droides gonk se pueden encontrar deambulando por la Cantina de Mos Eisley. Apariciones *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''The Clone Wars: Discount'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' videojuego * * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' * *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion 2'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Super Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''A Bad Feeling: The Tale of EV-9D9'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars 47: Droid World'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Star Tours'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Campeones de la Fuerza'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' * * *''Star Wars: Tiny Death Star'' Fuentes *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''Star Wars Trivial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: Episode I The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Galactic Phrase Book and Travel Guide'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Universe'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos *Gonkipedia, el Culto de Droides Poderosos Wiki Categoría:Droides de energía GNK Categoría:Modelos de droides de energía Categoría:Productos de Industrias Automaton